The Apprentice Discovery
by MoonshadeOfStormclan
Summary: Two young apprentices from Waterclan find a strange looking fox on their territory while hunting. When they try to figure out what it is and where it came from, it curls up into a ball. Once they figure out it is afraid of them, they try to communicate with it, and when they do they get some surprising results
1. Chapter 1

The Fennec Fox

Reedpaw was running through Waterclan territory with his best pal, Otterpaw when they heard a loud rustling in a fern nearby. When they went to check it out, they found a little baby fox, much smaller then any other fox cubs they had ever seen. Its fur color was also different, it was a light sandy color with a dark tan stripe down its back. One thing they couldn't miss on the little creature was its extremely large ears. They were a least half a tail-length long! It had a very skinny muzzle, and it was quite long also. When the little furry creature saw the two young cats, it let out a pitiful cry and whimper. The two apprentices noticed how helpless and fearful it was of them, they both agreed that the little one wasn't tricking them in trying to hurt them. Otterpaw slowly crept up to the little ball of fur while whispering soothing things, every time she got a pawstep closer, the little fox-thing would curl itself up even tighter and whimper even louder. When Otterpaw got right up to its nose the two cats both heard a faint whisper that said "please don't hurt me". It had come from the fox-thing.

Tell me what you think please! And tell me if I should continue this please! Thank you! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Otterpaw jumped back in surprise, and so did Reedpaw. The little tan creature peeked out from behind its extremely bushy tail and looked at the young cats in fright. Its golden eyes were so large with fear that Otterpaw felt sorry for the young tan/brown fox. Reedpaw padded over ever so slowly and asked Otterpaw if they should try and get the little helpless creature back to camp. When the young, tan cat asked this, the tiny fox whimpered; "please oh please don't hurt me, my mama was just taken away from me by the shadow of death, I am lonely and frightened and I promise not to ever hurt you if you just save me, please."

Reedpaw and Otterpaw looked at each other in surprise. It could really talk! Otterpaw softly mewed; "we will not hurt you, as long as you do not hurt us. Now little one, what is your name and how did you end up here? You do not look like you belong here at all, and you look very hungry." The little tan fox barked back; " I promise not to hurt you, and if you are so curious as to what my name is, well its Finnick, and yes, I am quite hungry." Reedpaw was the one to speak up this time. " I am quite surprised of the way you speak little one. For one so little I did not know that you could speak so intelligently! You may come back to our camp, I guess. But you must wait by the entrance before we let you in, just to be safe." "Ok then, I agree. Also, my mother taught me a lot before she left me so I am quite older than you think. The only reason that I am fearful and small is because of my breed. My large ears, small muzzle, large tail, and fur color is the kind of the Fennec Fox. I am not like you, at all, but at the same time, we are all connected in a way you have never imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

The Apprentice Discovery Ch 3

Reedpaw and Otterpaw looked at each other in surprise while Finnick stared at them. Otterpaw looked over at Finnick and said " are you ready? We are going back to camp. Will you tell Dapplestar what you just told us?" "Yes I am ready", said Finnick as he hopped to his feet, "and those words were originally meant for you, but if I must, I will."

As the two apprentices and the fennec fox padded back to camp, Reedpaw told Finnick about clan life. When they finally got to camp, they snuck through the brambles surrounding it and quietly padded into the leader's den. Once they were in they all let out a sigh of relief. Then Dapplestar asked "Why do you two apprentices not ask to come in first and so rudely interrupt my cleaning?" She did not see the fennec fox hiding behind Reedpaw. Otterpaw mewed sorry and told her they snuck in without asking because they had big, important news. "Get on with it then" meowed Dapplestar. " Dapplestar, me and Reedpaw were out hunting when we saw this strange creature. His name is Finnick and he doesn't belong in the forest. His mother and him were abandon by twolegs, and afterwards his mother died." "What does he look like?" meowed Dapplestar. Reedpaw slowly moved away towards Otterpaw, revealing Finnick to Dapplestar. "RREEOW" Dapplestar screeched, not lound enough for anyone to hear outside her den. "What IS this THING?"


End file.
